disneyprincesspalace_petsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bayou
'Bayou '''is Tiana's pet pony. She was given to her from Naveen's family. Her color scheme is yellow and ivy. She has an ivy-colored heart pawprint on her left shoulder. She is voiced by Susan Egan Personality ''A prim and proper pony who knows how to have a good time! '' ''She loves Mardi Gras and the Beignets made by Tiana. '' Appearance Bayou is a pale, gold colored pony with very bright, warm brown eyes. She has pale pink coloring inside of her ears, and ivy colored hooves. Her indigo mane is very short with a few loose curls, and she has a very long curly tail that appears to be somewhat messy. On her face she wears a purple harness with small gem studs, while on her head rests an ivy crown that resembles leaf and twigs attached to a headband. Bayou also wears a pale pink ribbon tied on her tail, an ivy collar with a big white flower and a leafy skirt piece. Merchandise * Primp & Pamper Ponies. Quotes *"Would you be so kind as to help me get ready for Mardi Gras?"'' *''"I would so grateful if you would assist me with my parade costume."'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) *''"You are most defiantly an artist! Thank you!"'' *''"This soap has such a sweet fragrance."'' *''"How refreshing!"'' *''"Like an afternoon rain shower."'' (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "My mane is going to be so lush and lovely." * "A royal pony should always look her best for her princess." * "Would you brush out my tail? It is one of my best features." * "You are quite an artist with that brush." (Getting Fed) * "Just a little something to nibble on, please?" * "I should start with something light." * (Eating a carrot) "No, no. It is too much. Oh, well." * (Eating hay) "Why, this is delicious!" * (Eating grass) "I simply cannot resist Tiana's homemade beignets." * (Eating a slice of pie) "I simply cannot resist Tiana's homemade beignets." (Getting Dressed) * "It would be a lovely treat to prance the around the town square in such a charming costume." * "That is perfect for the parade." * "I will be the most elegant pony at Mardi Gras." * "Why, it twinkles like the evening star!" * "That one, too? How charming!" * "You have surely made my wish come true!" '' * ''"Such wonderful work. You must be my guest for the parade." * "Tiana would say, 'That one would be the bees' knees'." * "I look very royal. And all thanks to you." Trivia *In the book her hair is a lot darker, almost bordering on black. Gallery Bayouandtianabanner.jpg|Tiana and 9781484716519_03_480x480-75.jpg 31z5JZ-ib5L__SX300_.jpg|Primp & Pamper Ponies: Bayou c47549915e5a9e59bf6e214a4a436ba9.jpg Bayou 1.png Bayou 2.png|Bayou's Story Bayou's Story 2.png|Bayou's Story 2 Bayou's Story 3.png|Bayou's Story 3 Bayou 3.png Bayou 4.png Bayou with Tiana and Lily.png|Bayou with Tiana and Lily Bayou and Lily Go Find Louis.png|Bayou and Lily Go Find Louis Bayou 5.png|In Her New Outfit Bayou 6.jpg|Bayou Sleeping 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Bayou.png Bayou1.png images21NC3SIS.jpg bayou1..png bayou2.png b7d93474b37c2f4b3bb6fd31855c6f0887375618.png 798c3601a2e6811331ea2916a6e6c18e56258829.jpg 957bb2759ba053eef51ab3698d3246db.jpg bayou.gif|Clipart of Bayou efdff1d5822969bc74ca4958c2fee4fe.jpg maxresdefault-2.jpg maxredefault-2.jpg Bayou's Portrait With Tiana.png|Bayou's Portrait With Tiana Bayou's Portrait With Tiana 2.png|Bayou's Portrait With Tiana 2 Category:Yellow Category:Green Category:Purple Category:Pets Category:Characters Category:Horses Category:The princess and the frog Category:Females Category:Pets With Playsets Category:Tiana